


If I had a beau for a soldier who'd go

by summer_of_1985



Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [6]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Cole got his heart broken. Sorry..., Dashing White Sergeant, Episode: s03e05 I Am Fearless and Therefore Powerful, F/M, Ruby is now starting to realise that Moody is an option, What if Cole was there as well, dance scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: What if... Cole had been at dance practice?
Relationships: Cole Mackenzie & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611820
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	If I had a beau for a soldier who'd go

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the first line of General Burgoyne's lyrics to Dashing White Sergeant.

The entire class was stood against the blackboard, watching as the adults got in line to do the Dashing White Sergeant...

The door to the schoolhouse slammed open, and in the doorway was Cole Mackenzie.

A smile blossomed over Anne's face, at least now she didn't have to dance with Charlie. Bless the boy, but she would never see him the way he supposedly sees her.

"Hurry up now, Cole," Mrs Lynde said, making Anne silently laugh, finally seeing someone else on the end of Rachel's rather than her.

Cole quickly shuffled past the adults and stood behind Anne and Ruby (in between them). Diana was on the other side of Ruby, and on the other side of Anne's bosom friend was Gilbert.

Cole could tell by the look in Gilbert's eyes, and every time the boy looked over at her, the crush that he'd told Anne about had grown and blossomed into first love.

With an uneven number of students (plus Cole) meant that Moody would be the one to sit it out - considering that he can play the banjo.

They were all wandering around each other, trying to find somewhere to stand. Cole and Anne ended up stood across from each other, Ruby and Gilbert next to them (Ruby on the right of Anne, and Gilbert to the left of Cole), Charlie and Jane were on the other side of Ruby and Gilbert.

Anne was fiddling with her fingers, her knuckles cracking (earning a glare from Mrs Lynde, and a look of concern from Gilbert - had not witnessed this nervous trait of hers before). Cole looked between the pair, it was clear as the stars at night or the sun in the sky that they were a perfect match.

They started the dance, Cole taking Anne's left hand, a quick fight with Gilbert over who would be taking the 'ladies' position until Cole took the ladies hand position.

Anne took Ruby's hand the same way she would take Diana's and gave the blonde-haired girl a supportive smile - despite how her heart thuds in her chest whenever Gilbert is near or looking at her the way he is right now.

They started skipping anti-clockwise, blessed Charlie was almost tripping over his feet at how fast the dance was going (clearly underestimating from watching the experienced adults dance). After eight beats, they then had turn back. Anne accidentally collided into Ruby - the girl was gazing up at Gilbert, who was looking at Anne with 'romance in his eyes'. Charlie nearly landed on the floor. Cole was standing straight (Aunt Jo and Rollings must have taught him, Anne thought).

She didn't know how the other circle with Diana was fairing, but it must have been bad because Mrs Lydne quickly called the dancing off.

Ruby goes running, as the rest of the girls follow her to the cloakroom.

Gilbert watched Anne go, his expressive eyebrows crinkling and raising at the same time. Cole watched the way that Gilbert looked at Anne's retreating form.

* * *

Miss Stacey had followed the girls and spoken to them, promising with herself to possibly speak to them one at a time.

The girls walked back, as Ruby took a seat next to Moody. "Rubes, what are you doing?" Jane asked, resting a gentle and comforting hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"I think I will sit this one out," Ruby admits, looking at the girls she's come to call her good friends (even Anne, especially after the rough start they were given by Josie).

"Who's going to dance with Gilbert?" Asked Moody, as the girls looked over at him in shock, they were surprised that he was looking over at the dancing circles as well as his fingers on the instrument.

Anne looked at them all and then over at the adults stood by the heater in the middle of the room. "Maybe Miss Stacey?" Anne offered. "I know Mrs Lydne has been trying to set her son up with her," Anne said, not truly feeling like it's gossip, considering everyone a mile away could probably see it.

They all nodded and started to walk back the the 'dance floor', only for Cole to quickly take Anne by the hand and drag her back to the cloakroom. The girl almost gave herself whiplash with her copper plats.

They stood on the girls' side (Gilbert could only see Anne's reactions to whatever Cole was saying, he could only work out that Anne was happy for Cole in some way, then he watched her face fall as tears flooded her eyes).

* * *

As Cole spoke about a boy he'd met, making Anne's heart full with hope - only for him to tell her that this stupid boy had broken his heart.

Tears came to Anne's eyes, as she reached up and wrapped Cole up in a hug. The tears never rolled down Anne's cheeks, but Cole's did as he gripped the back of her brown dress, like he was trying to keep the pieces of his heart together.

"If he can't see how amazing you are, then he doesn't deserve a second of your affections," Anne told him, as they sat down on the bench. Anne started swaying the pair, humming a lullaby she would softly sing to Dellie when putting the babe to sleep.

* * *

After Anne had comforted her upset friend, she'd used his handkerchief and wiped away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

They walked back to where everyone was waiting.

Miss Stacey took Anne by her hand and told her that she would be dancing with Gilbert. As much as Anne would hate to admit it, but the thought of dancing with Gilbert was making her heart flutter.

"Looks like your dancing with Miss Stacey," Anne tells Cole, taking her spot opposite Gilbert. She turned around to speak to Diana (who was silently excited for Gilbert - she'd seen the way he looks at her bosom friend).

Gilbert was smiling at the back of Anne's head as she spoke with her best friend. He doesn't know what they might have been talking about, considering everyone else was as loud as the young adults they were becoming - but they were all still children at heart.

Cole gave Gilbert a smirk/smile, considering he had known about the boy's feelings since he came back from that year away. Gilbert looked embarrassed and looked away from Anne and Cole.

* * *

The entire dance, Gilbert was looking at Anne the way that he usually did, with his heart in his eyes as well as on his sleeve and a coy smile on his face full of adoration.

The finished the dance, as Anne and Gilbert gazed into each other's eyes - a little bit out of breath from their dancing. Anne was still a bit flushed from when Gilbert pulled her into his line for dancing. Yet they still ended up across from each other.

Gilbert and Anne probably would have spent all-day gazing at each other if it wasn't for a frazzled Matthew rushing into the schoolhouse, making Anne almost jump out of her skin.

Gilbert rested his hand gently on her shoulder (almost like he was trying to comfort a frightened horse, but this was Anne, he didn't know what was going to scare her off. Gilbert just wished that she would stop running away from him).

"Matthew?" Rachel spoke, resting her hands on her corsetted hips, wondering what on earth the oldest Cuthbert was doing at the schoolhouse.

It was well known amongst the community of Avonlea that Matthew Cuthbert was a quiet man and didn't say very much - but somehow, what he did say, Anne, understand. He said, "Belle," and Anne instantly knew that her beloved horse was having her foal.

She quickly hurried over to where Matthew is at the door, quickly put her jacket on as well as her hat. Diana came rushing over (as well as Gilbert).

"Anne? What's going on?" Diana asked, seeing a piece of fluff which had landed on Anne's jacket, and gently brushed it off for the girl.

"Belle. She's having her foal, we've got to go," Anne replied, looking over her shoulder at Matthew, ready to go.

Gilbert had heard from Anne herself how much Belle meant to her, "I used to help my dad with the foals before he died," Gilbert paused for a split second, but Anne could tell that he missed her father more than ever somedays. "I could help," he offered.

Matthew nodded at the offer, which Anne translated as Matthew's silent gratitude. The three quickly head out of the schoolhouse, Matthew had haphazardly tied Peanut to the staircase.

The three looked between the horse and the three of them. Gilbert was pushed on first, Anne was next (having to sit side-saddle, as Mrs Lydne was in the schoolhouse) she was helped by Matthew, taking Gilbert's hand and leaning into his other as she got situated. Matthew was last, sitting behind Gilbert - letting the young man hand him the reins.

Gilbert held onto Anne as she sifted around uncomfortably in the canter back to Green Gables, this is the closest that she had ever been to him, she could probably hear his heart beating a million miles an hour.

* * *

They arrived at Green Gables, Jerry quickly opening the gate. Anne didn't even wait for Matthew to slow down Peanut, as she quickly escaped from Gilbert's grasp and ran as fast as her legs would carry her into the barn.

"Anne!" Gilbert shouted as Matthew pulled Peanut to a stop. Once the horse was stopped, Gilbert quickly clambered off and headed where Anne ran into the barn.

She was already stood in front of Belle, comforting the mare. Jerry was in the stall, trying to work out where the foal was (this would be the first foal he'd ever helped).

Gilbert walked around Anne, seeing her slight look of fear on her face. Gilbert wanted to wipe away her look of fear and honestly didn't think that it would help all that much...


End file.
